As shown in FIGS. 1-4, in the conventional medical imaging technology, the priori knowledge of an object to be imaged is not fully utilized in order to obtain higher diagnosis accuracy, less radiation injury and lower cost. Such as, a cylinder used as a prosthesis is imaged to obtain image data information Img0 when PET imaging is performed. The image data information Img0 is utilized for system calibration and system correction. Then a body is imaged by the calibrated and corrected imaging system to obtain image data information Img1. This process which uses a cylinder as a prosthesis to calibrate and correct the imaging system is rough. The image system itself is not optimized.
Besides, for some combined imaging systems, such as a PET-CT combined imaging system, patients may experience CT before experiencing PET-CT. But, when the PET-CT is performed, they have to experience CT imaging in the PET-CT once again to correct the attenuation. Generally speaking, the CT in the PET-CT has low performance and great radiation. In the diagnoses of some diseases, such as physical examination, the result of the CT is not needed, which adds the amount of radiation to the patients and is harmful to health of the patients.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a new individualized imaging method to overcome the problems existed in the conventional technology. This method fully utilizes the priori knowledge of human. By establishing a mould for an individual, using the mould to calibrate, correct and optimize the system and utilizing the information of the mould to optimize the imaging result, imaging result and data analysis result with a higher quality may be achieved.